by the light of the full moon
by bloodmadien214
Summary: Who ever would have thought Sasuke would fall in love with a girl in Konoha? Especially since that girl is naruto's twin sister? Sasuke/Oc   rated M for language and later chapters.
1. Info

Name: Kimmiko Uzumaki

Age: 12, 15 in Shippuden

Rank: Genin for a REALLY short while, then anbu black ops.

Friends: Sasuke, Shino, Hinata, Neji, Choji, Shikamaru, Jugo, Suigetsu(In Shippuden)

Enimies: Ino, Sakura, Fangirls, Orochimaru, Kabuto, Karin,(In Shippuden) The Akatsuki

Likes: Reading, Listening to music, Singing, Spending time alone to think, training.

Dislikes: Spiders, storms, and clowns

Personality: Calm, somewhat sarcastic, Speaks her mind, Thinks out (almost) anything before she acts

*Note* If you would like to see what she looks like, go to the information for this story on my quizilla account.

.com/stories/17423589/by-the-light-of-the-full-moon-a-sasuke-love-story-info


	2. chapter 1: Graduation

"Miko! Miko miko! Waake up!"

". . . .No." I murmur, Burying my face into my pillow.

"YES! Today's the day we graduate from the academy if we pass the test!"

Naruto exclaims. I sit up, rolling my eyes. I sigh.

"Naruto… you are REALLY annoying." I mutter. He grins widely.

"awe, c'mon. you know you love me Kimmiko!"

"Only because I have to." I tease.

". . . HEY!"

* * *

"Really Naruto, you need to think out what you do more, you're always

getting in trouble…" I try to explain to my baka of a brother. But of course, as

soon as we walk into the academy, he rushes past me and over to Sakura

Haruno. I sigh and shake my head. *Naruto needs to stay away from her…in

the end, he's just going to hurt him a lot…* I stretch and walk up to my seat in

the back of the room. I don't get along with most of the people in the class

room. Like most of the guys…especially Sasuke Uchiha… I tend to stay away

from all the drama. Well, most of the time…

"AAAIIIE! NARUTO KISSED MY SASUKE-KUN!" I turn quickly just to see

Sasuke's annoying little fan girls surrounding my brother, and Sasuke looking

like he might throw up.

"HEY!" I shout, walking down in front of the fan girls. I look at Ino and Sakura

and scowl. " You Bakas better stay away from mybrother. AND STOP

STALKING SASUKE ALL OVER THE PLACE! HE NEEDS TO BE ABLE TO BREATHE

WITHOUT YOU ANNOYING LITTLE FREAKS HOVERING NEAR HIM!" I scream. Scared,

they all run to their seats.

"…Kimmiko?" Sasuke mutters. I blink and look at him.

"Hm?"

"Thank you…" He mumbles. I blink a few more times.

"uh… no problem Sasuke." I say. He nods.

". . . you can sit here if you want to."

"U-um… sure Sasuke." I manage to say. *well then. This is different.*

"I just think you wouldn't want to go back to where you were about to

sit… Now that there is annoying fan girls sitting there." I blink slowly.

*Annoying. . . Fan girls. . . ?* I turn around slowly, just to see Sakura and Ino

sitting where I was going to sit. *GRRRRRR!* I sigh and sit next to Sasuke.

"Thanks for saving me from me being annoyed to death." I murmur. Sasuke

just nods and looks to the front of the class room as Iruka-sensei walks in.

*well then. That's the end of that conversation.*

"Alright class, be quiet. Today you all will be taking the test

to decide wether you pass or graduate today. The jutsu you will have to

preform is the clone jutsu."

I smirk. *Ha. Too easy…*

"NOO!" Naruto groans . *Awe… poor poor Naruto,that's his worse jutsu.*

"I'll be going in alphabetical order. So first up is…"

I sigh and pull out my Ipod. He wont be getting to me for a while. Might as well

listen to a song to drown out everyone around me. I put my head phones over

my ears, and scroll down the list of songs to find something worth listening

to.

_***D' you breath the name of your saviour in your hour of **_

_**need,**_

_**n' taste the blame if the flavor should remind you of **_

_**greed,**_

_**Of implication, insinuation and ill will, till' you cannot lie still,**_

_**In all this turmoil, before red cape and foil closing in for a kill***_

**"**Kimmiko?" Sasuke mutters. I look at him, music still

blasting into my ears.

"Hm?"

_***Come feed the rain**_

_**Cos I'm thirsty for your love dancing underneath the skies**_

_**of lust***_

"How can you handle living with some one annoying

like Naruto?" He asks.

_***Yeah feed the rain**_

_**Cos without your love my life ain't nothing but this carnival **_

_**of rust***_

I shrug. "I just can. Naruto is my brother, after all."

_***It's all a game, avoiding failure, when true colors will bleed**_

_**All in the name of misbehavior and the things we don't **_

_**needI lust for after no disaster can touch us anymoreAnd more than ever, I hope to never fall, where enough is **_

_**not the same it was before***_

"I get that.. But why did you walk over and make the

fan girls run away? It's amusing…sure, but why?" He asks. I

sigh.

**_*Come feed the rain…* _**

"Because…" I mutter. "I'm tired of all of those annoying

little bakas messing with my brother."

"…oh."

"Next up. Uchiha Sasuke."

"YAY! GO SASUKE-KUN! YOU CAN DO IT!"

Sasuke stands up and walk to the front of the room. I roll

my eyes. Pathetic fan girls…

_***Don't walk away, don't walk away, oh, when the world is **_

_**burning**_

_**Don't walk away, don't walk away, oh, when the heart is **_

_**yearning…* **_

Welp… I'm up next. I stretch, then take off my head

phones, and along with my Ipod, set them on my desk.

I sigh and look out the window. *This whole academy is a

joke… I mean, come on, if all a student from the academy

has to do to graduate is make a successful clone of them

selves, then they might as well make everyone in this

place a ninja as soon as they walk through the door.*

"Uzumaki Kimmiko."

*Bout time.*

I stretch and stand up. I walk to the front of the class

room and look at Iruka -sensei.

"Is there a limit to how many clones we can make?" I ask,

bordem in my tone. Iruka blinks.

"well… to pass you have to make at least one

successful clone of yourself. . . So I guess it doesn't matter

if you make more than one."

I nod. " Alright." I say, quickly forming the simple hand signs.

" Multi-shadow clone jutsu." In a blink of an eye, there was

5 of me.

"Wow!" Some one from the back of the

room exclaims. I roll my eyes. *People are so easily

amused..*

"W-wow.." Iruka starts, blinking. " I.. I guess all I can say

is…you pass!"

Psh. I could have told him that.

* * *

song is Carnival of rust by Poets of the fall


End file.
